


kiss kiss fall in love

by Gracefanfics



Series: Poly bay [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix It, Getting Together, Healthy Communication, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Possible Slow burn, au polyamory, will: I dont really know whats happening but im going to suport my wife no matter what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: a month after jj had a conversation with will of hey I actually love spencer too. will has spent the month looking up loving more than one person and has stumbled upon polyamory. Jj’s spent the month talking to emily. they both decide they're okay with this. and having reid in their relationship.jj drags reid home for dinner like nope I know things have been awkward but this'll fix that so you're coming to dinner dont fight me on this.they have a conversation.and then they kiss and everything is fine and adorable
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr./Spencer Reid
Series: Poly bay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	kiss kiss fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> as always, my work is unedited. and unbetad. please keep that in mind when you read. all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> this is the first time i've ever written criminal minds characters. let me know what you guys think
> 
> next chapter. dinner, wine, and a kiss.

A month after the hospital, jj was just about to return to work. (desk work only). And Will needed to have a conversation with his wife before she did. He had been putting it off, because he’ll admit it, it was still awkward to talk about. To think about. That his wife loved another besides him. But after taking time to process and taking time to talk to his little her sister he had found the local lgbtq center. That had been a fun time. Jj had been away for a time, still in the hospital. Garcia had taken the boys to see her and Will hadn't bothered trying to sleep ( he never slept when jj was away) so he had called his sister and went to the center so sleep deprived he thought all the swirling colors had been seeing things and not peoples’ hair. There had been a long pause before will asked, as politely as he could  
“ this the lgbtq center?”  
Apparently not politely enough because there was another longer pause before one of the kids defensively asked  
“ you a cop, mister?”  
“Not any more. Im not”  
“We haven't done anything wrong” another kid jumped in  
“I never said you did.”  
“Then why are you here? Mr. ex cop”  
“Just Will, will do. I’m not a cop anymore.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“My sister told me to find this place. Said this was the place  
Get information.”  
“You questioning?” Will could feel the change of tone in the air, now that they thought he might be one of them. God how bad did some of these kids have it?that a random man walking into their safe space sent off triggers like that? 

“Something like that. My wife loves another”  
“Cheating not the same as being queer” back to defensive  
“Nah it's not like that '' was quick to reassure them. Partly because he didn't want to lose the little rapport he had gained and part in outrage at the suggestion that jj would ever cheat on him.  
“Jj would never stray like that. We've been talking about it. She says she loves me just the same, just that she loves Spence too. My sister said she might be something called poly? And that the center would have all the information I need on that. But I'll be real honest here. I have no idea what that means'' 

And so it started. The kids piled him with pamphlets and books and lectures that all started with “it’s not weird it's just more than 2 “ or something of the like. And he had collected quite a bit and he’ll be honest, it was getting out of hand and he was running out of time to talk to jj before she went back to work. 

Will caught her around her waist as JJ went to leave to pick up the boys from their babysitter.  
“Stop! Will, i'll be late” 

“Give it a mo. I want to talk to you”  
Will felt jj go stiff in her arms, all the playfulness draining from her. She was so fragile these days. So defensive. Since her tearful confession. And will, will admit it their relationship had never been an easy one. But jj had never been fragile like this. Like she had to prove to will that she wouldn’t betray him, that she had not betrayed him by having these feelings. Like will didn’t know that. Didn't know her. He knew they couldn't carry on like this. Something had to give. 

“Hey hey” he searched her face “relax don't go there. I've been doing research. “ 

Jj relaxed a little bit at Will's reassurance. but didn’t meet his eye. So they weren’t quite back from the edge yet. Will brushed her hair to the side and gave her a soft kiss. And a part of him vaguely wondered if spenser had walls like jj had. And how they’d cope if neither of them were ever willing to talk about their feelings. After all they had spent six months treating each other like nothing more than disant co workers to avoid talking about what had happened. Will gave jj more soft kisses. On her check, her forehead, her lips, until JJ relaxed and was giggling. “Will. will. Stop. stop what were you researching?”

Finally will let her go and gave her back her personal space, turning to make coffee. Coffee was always needed to coax jj into talking about things she didn't want to talk about..  
“Yah maggie sent me to the local lgbtq center. “  
“You talked to maggie about this? About?” jj interrupted.  
“Relax i didn tgive her the details. You know I wouldn't talk about things that are private to you.” he pushed the coffee to her. “Now sit down and let me talk okay?”  
It took a moment for finally JJ huffed and sat and clutched her coffee.  
“ she sent me to the local center. And the kids there gave me all these phamletes. They called it polyamory,”  
“Polyamory?’ jj repeated in disbelief  
“Yah. It's a type of person that loves more than one person at a time. It’s not as well know as gay o bi or any of that but its normal. There's nothing wrong with you. Okay Jennifer? There's nothing wrong with you. And we can talk about this more or not whatever you want okay?”

“I just need a moment,” Jj told him, defensive again. And will let her go. He knew better to push too hard when Jj got like this. They'd talk about it again when she was ready. He had down his part. Time for JJ to do hers. And in the meantime, they still had the boys to pick up. 

Jj did not bring up the conversation again for a month. And Will almost thought she wouldn’t at all. But JJ had gradually settled in a way that soothed Will's soul, and that made him breathe easier. Jeniffer wasn’t quite so defensive. Wasn't on edge anymore. Things were getting back to normal. 

“So “ Jj started off when they were doing the dishes one night after the kids had gone to bed. “Polyamory”  
“Are we talking about this now? “ will asked  
Jj nodded. “I've been talking to emily. She had some more information and uh experience.”  
“Did she really?’  
“Yah we had girls night”  
Will threw up his hands “I know talking about that’s off limits.No need to get me in trouble with penelope or emily”  
Jj laughed. “Will” she sighed after a moment “what are we gonna do?”  
“What do you want to do?” will responded  
Jj threw him a look. “Don't give me that, we promised ages ago that any decision that needs to be made we'd make together. “  
“And we are,” he protested. Though he supposed that wasn't really true. He didn't know how he felt about this beyond that it was okay that JJ did love spense. He suspected he wouldn't know how he felt about it till he actually gave it a shot. He got like that sometimes. Had to actually try something to know how he felt about it. 

It took a long week of late night talks and another month of Spencer dodging their invitations till JJ lost her patients and told Will Spencer was coming to dinner whether he liked it or not. Will sent up a prayer for spencer’s soul and gave his wife her coffee so she could be on her way. 

////////////

Spenser flinched when jj grabbed his arm and dragged him into a corner away from the prying eyes of their friends and their coworkers.  
“You're coming to dinner tonight.” she told him without preamble.  
Spenser thoughts raced as he desperately reached for an excuse but jj was still crowding close and grabbing his arm, practically pinning him in place. and he had used every excuse he could manage this past month and honestly? Spenser kinda wanted to cry or scream at this point. Jj had never been cruel to him before. But that's all he could think now. That the constant invites were cruel. He was trying to keep things normal between them but sometimes things couldn't go back to the way they were. He had learned that lesson a long time ago as a kid. And everything in him was screaming to keep his distance.  
“Look jj…:  
“Spense” she interrupts, pleading “ come on. Please? The kids miss you. We miss you..”  
Spenser stared at her in disbelief for a moment “I know what you're doing jj. The guilt trip isn't necessary “  
Jj shrugged, unapologetic “seems like since you've been avoiding us. “  
“I'm not avoiding!” Spenser protested, even through he totally was.  
“Spense. Come on. Nobody's mad at you and we miss you. And we agreed to be friends again. You're coming to dinner or I'll tell Garcia that you're mad at me and that I don't know why.”  
Reid sighed and gave in “your so mean to me lately.” he whined  
Jj just waved as she walked away “see you tonight spence!” 

Reid took a moment to bang his head against the wall behind him. What sort of mess had he gotten himself into? He stopped when Emily rushed past, only to stop when she caught sight of what he was doing.  
“That bad huh?”  
“What?!” spenser pretended his voice didn't squeak and crack in his panic  
Emily just shook her head and laughed. “Nothing nothing don't worry about it. “  
Spenser was absolutely worried about it now. Did Emily know? Who was he kidding? Emily always knew. Goddamn morgan probably did too. And rossi. Fuck his life. He should have just gone into science and never talked to anyone ever. Clearly that would have been better than the drama he now found himself in.


End file.
